


The Bachelorette Party

by CuddlerOfDragons



Category: Doctor Who, Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Set in the same AU as 'Heading Towards Judgement Day' somewhere between the wedding and the birth of Lucinda but posted separately because it's a crossover with Doctor Who.  Inspired by 'Mistaken Identity' by Pellaaearien.





	The Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pellaaearien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/gifts).



The young woman drifted, her hand outstretched towards the rectangle of light that represented her home; watching it get smaller as she got closer to the gravity well of the planet.

‘ _What **else** can happen to me today?’ _ She thought.

Her phone rang.

‘ _Of course.’_

She carefully pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D.  She pressed answer and tapped on the microphone with her fingernail.

Her caller was expecting to hear a voice but understood the  Morse code message as though it was spoken English.

“ _Bad timing, Morningstar.”_

“It always is, with you.  Your life must be exhausting.”  Lucifer purred, “I thought you’d want to know that one of your little friends is here with me at Lux and has had some sort of ‘crisis‘.  Tell me, do you make a _habit_ of wiping their memories?”

“ _Only when their lives are at stake.”_

“I shall text you the coordinates, if you can get here at your earliest convenience?”

_“Yes.”_

“Lovely.”

***

Earlier

Nerys, the bride-to-be was talking to the hottie behind the bar…

“See the red-head over there?” She said, only slurring her speech a _little_ bit.

“Yeah.” The hot barman said, looking across and taking in the rest of her party.

“My best friend.  You won’t believe what happened to _her_.”

“What?” He asked, politely; his boss insisted that every customer be treated as if they were royalty (unless they behaved _very_ badly).

“When _she_ got married, someone gave her a lottery ticket for a wedding gift.  Cheap, huh?”

“Mmm.” He was fairly sure he knew where this was going.

“It was a triple rollover that week and only one ticket matched the numbers.  Guess which one?”

“The cheap wedding gift?”

“Bingo.”  She took a big gulp of her drink.  “You know, I really thought that the money would change her, make her all snooty with us but no, she’s still the same.  We still prank each other, still have a laugh and when I told her I was getting married she brought us all out here for the holiday and Hen Night of our lives.”

Hottie raised his eyebrow at ‘Hen Night’.

“That’s what we call it in England.  We go out, get rat-arsed and play silly buggers.  What time’s the piano man coming on?”

“If you mean my boss, the owner of Lux, whenever he feels like it.”  He glanced up at the man who was just stepping out of the elevator. “Speak of the Devil…”

“I heard that,” Lucifer said, a big smirk on his face, as he came down the stairs and sat at the piano.

“Wow, he is _seriously_ , just, _wow_.”

“He’s a married man, these days.  Where’s _your_ man, tonight?”

“They all went to see Galaxy.  We weren’t _remotely_ interested, football’s soo boring.”

“Football.  You mean soccer, don’t you?”

“Not in England, we don’t.”

“Ah but you’re not _in_ England.  What’s your friend doing?”

Nerys turned, in time to see Donna walk up to the piano man.  Alice was staring as if Donna was about to put her head in a lion’s mouth and Veena and Mooky were just giggling.  Lucifer looked into Donna’s eyes and tilted his head slightly.

“Do you have a request, Darling?”  He asked.

“I… I can feel…”  She put her hand to her forehead as though it was hurting her.  “You… you’re… like.. _Him_ and I can’t… I can’t.. remember… why.. can’t I?”  Her eyes flared gold and Lucifer stood up just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

“Bloody hell, I don’t usually have this affect.” He said, for the benefit of the crowd that was gathering.  “Back off, give her some air.”  He supported Donna with one hand while fishing out his phone and punching speed dial.  “You’re her friends, yes?”

Nerys nodded.

“I’m phoning The Doctor and I’ll take your friend upstairs where it’s quiet.  I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  He nodded at the barman, “Take care of these ladies.”

Later, Nerys and the others couldn’t quite remember why they had let Lucifer carry Donna off without any kind of protest.  Maybe it had something to do with all the free drinks.

***

The elevator dinged and Lucifer strode into his penthouse as though he _wasn’t_ carrying an unconscious woman.  He made her comfortable on one of the sofas.

“What happened?” Chloe asked, reaching for her phone.

“I already called The Doctor.” Lucifer said, “He should be here, shortly.”

Chloe put her phone back down and, as if on cue, there was a tapping on the balcony door.

Lucifer looked up to see, _not who he was expecting_ , coming through the door.

“Doctor?” He asked, his smile faltering. “I knew you could change your appearance but, this…”

“Yes, it’s shaken up a lot of people.” She agreed.  She was wearing a classic doctor’s white coat and had a stethoscope around her neck.  Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

“I thought I’d try to look the part, when she wakes up, I can’t let her know…”

“Who you are?” Lucifer asked.  The young woman nodded.

“What happened?” She asked him.

“I was about to start playing piano, she came over and she said that I felt like ‘him’.  I assume she meant _you_.  She was very confused, then there was a gold light in her eyes and she collapsed.  I called you and carried her up here and here you are.”

“Lucifer, who _is_ this?” Chloe asked.

“She’s that alien I was telling you about.”

“The one whose companion you upset?” Chloe asked, frowning, “You said he was male…”

“Not _all_ the time, it would seem.”

“You shouldn’t be here when she wakes up.” The Doctor said to Lucifer.  “There must be something in your energy that triggers something in her.  Go and make her a cup of tea.”

“Certainly, what kind?”  He was being sarcastic but The Doctor took him at face value.

“English Breakfast, if you have it.” She said, quietly, looking fondly down at Donna.  “It’ll make her think about her Grandfather and, hopefully, take her mind off the two of _us_.”

“Mommy,” A voice came from one of the other rooms, getting closer as the child came in, “There was a weird noise outside my window.”

The Doctor looked up, startled.

“Beatrice Decker-Morningstar.” She breathed.  She looked across at Chloe’s rounded abdomen.  “Lucinda.” Her face clouded, “I can’t be here.”  She said, “I’m sorry.”  She leaned over Donna and pressed her fingers to the unconscious woman’s temples.  She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then let go and stood up.  Donna made a contented sound, as though waking up from a good night’s sleep.

The Doctor walked swiftly to the balcony and was soon out of sight.  There was a strange wheezing sound.

“That’s the noise, Mommy.  Who _was_ that?”

“That was a doctor, for this lady, Monkey.”

“The tea’s ready,” Lucifer called and Chloe went to the kitchen and collected it.

“She’s waking up and that doctor left.  We need to talk about _her_.” She said, carrying the tray back to the main room.

Donna woke up to the completely non-threatening combination of Chloe, Trixie and a cup of perfectly brewed tea.


End file.
